X e Y: El Origen de el Doctor y el Amo
by Thoror
Summary: La increíble vida de los hijos más prominentes de Gallifrey tiene un inicio, una historia que el universo desconoce y merece ser contada.
1. El Inicio

_El Doctor figura como X, el Amo figura como Y. No es aquí donde se revelarán sus antiguos nombres, pues los perdieron para siempre y eso implica tanto presente y futuro como pasado._

Empezó el día en el que se llevaron a su hermano.

Había oído hablar mucho del octavo cumpleaños, el momento en el que los niños de Gallifrey empezaban a convertirse en Señores del Tiempo. Lo que no sabía era en qué consistía exactamente, y aunque lo hubiese sabido no lo habría entendido. Para él no era más que un sueño glorioso. ¡Qué delicia imaginarse a su admirado hermano como un Señor del Tiempo! La sola idea le hacía henchirse de orgullo.

Y todo cambió aquel día. Cuando se levantó para despedirse de su hermano descubrió asustado que su madre no estaba feliz en absoluto. Lloraba, como nunca le había visto llorar, mientras su padre la sujetaba por los hombros e intentaba tranquilizarla. Su hermano y un desconocido contemplaban la escena, el primero angustiado y el segundo con una inescrutable inexpresividad.

-Es demasiado joven-repetía ella una y otra vez, entre sollozos. Él le recordaba que ellos también habían pasado por ello, pero cuando decía que no pasaba nada le temblaba levemente la voz, como si se tratara de una mentira que a sus honestos labios les costara pronunciar.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que X se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué lloras, mamá?

Todos excepto el extraño se volvieron hacia él con relativa sorpresa, como si ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado realmente de su presencia. Su madre logró contener las lágrimas lo suficiente como para sonreírle y responder.

-Nada, cielo. Es sólo que tu hermano se va y… bueno, yo… voy a echarle mucho de menos.

Es cierto, pensó, va a irse durante mucho tiempo. Era una idea a la que apenas había dado importancia, centrado como estaba en su orgullo de hermano pequeño. Por primera vez fue realmente consciente de que él también iba a echarle mucho de menos.

Bajó la mirada y se acercó a él para darle el abrazo de despedida. La sonrisa de su madre se acentuó; su padre la soltó, entre aliviado y preocupado. El extraño asintió solemne con la cabeza.

-Es hora de irnos. No deberíamos retrasarlo más.

Le ofreció su mano al casi-iniciado, que se separó de X y le dedicó un guiño que pretendía dar sensación de despreocupación sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Cuando volvamos a vernos seré todo un Señor del Tiempo.

Intentó contestarle, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta hasta que decidió rendirse y limitarse a asentir, como imitando al extraño.

El casi-iniciado se despidió con la mano de su familia, tomó la mano del encargado de la ceremonia y traspasaron el umbral de la casa juntos, como si éste representará la transición que estaba a punto de hacer.

Poco después todo se desmoronaría para siempre.


	2. El niño solitario

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con Y, mamá?

Sabía que podía, que a su madre no le importaba que lo hiciera. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que sus padres no le daban importancia a nada. Si lo preguntaba era sólo por la esperanza de que le respondiera algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que le permitiera oír su voz.

No tuvo esa suerte. Su madre se limitó a alzar brevemente la mirada y a asentir casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

X contuvo las lágrimas y salió de casa, tratando de borrar el pesar en su mente para sustituirlo con la expectativa de unas liberadoras, quizá incluso felices horas en la compañía de su mejor y único amigo.

Los Señores del Tiempo que conocían el monte Perdición pensaban que, pese a su imponente nombre, no dejaba de ser un terruño perdido en medio de la nada, lo justo como para permitir a su propietario el título de terrateniente y el más mínimo orgullo que pudiera ir asociado a él.

Para el hijo del terrateniente y su amigo era el mejor lugar que podía existir en todo Gallifrey.

-¡Voy a ganar! ¡Voy a ganar!

-¡Que te lo has creído!

Los pastos de hierba roja se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y por mucho que corrieran jamás terminaban. Parecían cubrir el mundo entero, como si todo lo demás (el Mar Perlado, la Cordillera Emperadora e incluso la propia casa de X) no fueran más que fantasmas de un sueño que hubieran tenido mecidos por el susurro de las briznas.

-¡Soy el señor de estas tierras! ¡El rey de Gallifrey! ¡Jamás podrías vencerme!

Y parecía llevar razón. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de la línea de meta que habían acordado. X gastó sus últimas reservas de adrenalina en un frenético sprint que, tras unos angustiosos segundos, le permitió alcanzarlo y abalanzarse sobre él. Cayeron en la hierba, rodando y peleándose amistosa pero ferozmente.

-¡Iba a ganar, eso es trampa! ¡Tramposo!

-Así ganamos los dos. Los dos reyes de Gallifrey.

Gritó cuando el otro rey le mordió en un dedo. Quiso devolverle el favor con un buen puñetazo, pero Y le esquivo a tiempo y continuaron hasta que, agotados, sudorosos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro.

-Mañana tenemos que repetirlo.

-Sí…

Un negro pensamiento pasó repentinamente por la mente de X, congelándole la sonrisa. Su amigo, que era muy perceptivo y se daba cuenta casi siempre al instante de esas cosas, le miró preocupado.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

Hubo una pausa antes de que X se decidiera a hacer su pregunta.

-¿Tú no tienes miedo?

-No sé… El hijo de unos amigos de mis padres lo superó, y he oído que está muy contento. Muy orgulloso.

-Pero ya sabes… sabes que…

-Lo de tu hermano, lo sé.

Volvieron a callar durante unos instantes, uno por respeto, el otro porque los recuerdos le dolían demasiado. Aquello había destrozado a su familia, hasta el punto de que sus padres parecían olvidar muy a menudo que aún tenían un hijo. Ahora era Y lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano, y lo quería tanto por ello…

-No te preocupes tanto-le dijo él, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera-Seguro que con nosotros es distinto. Seguro que nos irá bien a los dos.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Claro que puedo-respondió, dándole énfasis a su afirmación con un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro-Soy el rey de Gallifrey.

-No sé qué haría sin ti-dijo X, y un silencio mucho más largo e intenso que los anteriores invadió por completo el ambiente.

Cuando volvió a casa sus padres estaban en cama, no supo si dormidos o despiertos. No es algo que tenga importancia, pensó él, pero las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos cuando se acostó arruinaron cruelmente su intento de autoengaño.


End file.
